


Just Crush Things

by Neko_yy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SemiShira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_yy/pseuds/Neko_yy
Summary: Just Shirabu being a tsundere and simp for Semi
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/ Goshiki Tsutomu, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 87





	Just Crush Things

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this work is inspired by bashfulberry's "Couples that judge together, stay together" It's an amazing work so do check it out!

This was not supposed to be what it looks like right now. 

This afternoon should have been spent studying at Semi's house, while Shirabu and Semi argue over a math problem, as Kawanishi re-explaining how to balancing chemical equations to Goshiki, who would be just staring lovingly at the redhead the whole time, therefore not paying attention. 

Shirabu and Semi shouldn't be looking like a couple watching TV romantically together.

For Shirabu, being early was simply an old habit. It was definitely no surprise that he was the first to show up at Semi's door.

In case no one knew yet, he had a crush on the hot, maybe attractive and stuck-up Semi Eita. Like 'i'll-always-do-something-stupid-when-i-see-my-crush'. That type of crush. 

Shirabu was stupidly and madly in love with the greyish hair male.

Shirabu only agreed to come because Kawanishi would be coming, hence being able to save him from doing something stupid in front of Semi.

However, the middle blocker conveniently said he will be late, as he had missed his bus. Coincidentally, the bowl-cut first year said he took the wrong bus, not that it was surprising though. 

"Chill Shirabu it's not like being with him for another extra half an hour will kill you."

"I could literally trip on his arm three times if I'm alone with him." Shirabu hissed silently into his phone as he paced up and down in front of Semi's door. Kawanishi was supposed to give him a pep talk on how not to die while he wasn't there. I mean, how could anyone not just drop dead at the sight of Semi?

"You actually had the AUDACITY to be late for this... Taichi have I mentioned that I will murder you? I swear this is the first time I need Goshiki here right now for me to not be alone." 

"Shirabu, You are talking way too much. You're getting nervous. Just don't seduce him before I arrive. Bye!" Kawanishi teased him before hanging up. Swallowing down his anger to be used to assasinate Kawanishi later, Shirabu stuffed his phone into his pocket before knocking on the door.

"Ah, hello Shirabu," The familar voice broke the silence. Shirabu glanced a look at Semi and regretted doing so. Semi was dressed in casual sweatpants with a faded colour t-shirt that seemed to be just slipped on. Then Semi flashed his signature small smile. Oh god. Shirabu can't really feel his legs anymore.

"Hello Semi-san." A monotonous response, while avoiding eye contact at ALL COSTS.

He was invited in, and the boys started work. It was actually going well, Shirabu and Semi were productive with a side of jokes and teasing, followed by some blushing from Shirabu. 

It was going really well, until Semi accidentally spilled some water on his shirt when he was reaching for his calculator. 

Semi gave a hint of shock and embarrassment on his face but it mostly remained unreadable. "Ah, I'll go change, you continue first alright?" Semi's cheeks showed a tint of pink, which in Shirabu's opinion, looked great on him. Semi stood up and walked to the couch, which was just beside the study table they were working at. "Damn, he's messy alright, who leaves their shirt-" Shirabu's train of thoughts got cut off when he saw the view in front of him.

Semi, as if it was nothing, removed his wet shirt and started walking to the washroom to wash it. WITHOUT PUTTING ON HIS NEW SHIRT YET. "NO ONE TOLD ME SEMI HAD SUCH NICE ABS." Shirabu was proceeding to mentally kill himself. Semi Eita was smoking hot.

Okay, so maybe Shirabu stared way harder than he thought, because Semi wrinkled his nose and asked, "You okay Shirabu?" Before finally putting on his clean shirt. "Y-yea I-I was just feeling a bit thirsty- a-ah should we take a break? I-I think the rest will be here soon-" Shirabu hasn't stammered like that in a long time. 

"Oh, right, sorry Shirabu, you can on the TV, see if there's anything interesting I'll go get some drinks-" Semi awkwardly made a 360° turn to the kitchen. 

Shirabu sat himself on the fluffy rug and fiddled around the remote control, while trying to get a hold of himself. He stopped at a channel, apparently showing off the lastest designs of the fashion world.

"Oh god, what on earth is THAT?" Shirabu sounded highly offended as an outift is being showcased on the television in front of him. 

"This outfit should be banned," Semi commented as he sat down beside him and offered him a iced drink.

"Ah, thank you." 

They observed a minute of silence before the next outfit came out. It was a very horrible outfit. It had a pink blouse as the top and lime green pants as the bottom, with red ribbons on the blouse??? In Shirabu's eyes, fashion disaster. 

"Ow, my eyes." Shirabu dramatically covered his eyes as he heard a laugh escape Semi's mouth. 

"I mean, if they changed the colour combo it wouldn't be TOO bad-" Semi optimistically tried to fix the outfit. "Still won't work. They should know never to put ribbons on blouses. It looks so bulky, like I wouldn't even let my sister wear this-" Shirabu complained as he slurped his drink.

Semi laughed out loud. Damn, his smile could have rivalled the sun. "I never knew you were such a fashionista." He chuckled.

Shirabu looked down while feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. "Well I-I mind a lot about my dressing okay?" He defended himself. 

"I'm not saying that's a bad thing." Semi replied softly. Oh? Shirabu was slightly shocked by the third year setter's soft and gentle tone. He liked it. And that's all Shirabu needed to hear.

Shirabu was still fascinated by the fact that Semi Eita was the only person who could melt his ice cold heart.

The final outfit was quite fashionable according to Shirabu. It was denim jeans with a simple shirt, paired with a long peach-coloured coat drapped on the outfit. And no, Shirabu did not imagine Semi looking absolutely stunning in that outfit. "He'll look so cute in that outfit! Matching with a thick scarf maybe?!" Shirabu was mentally yelling to himself. 

"You would look quite good in that-" 

Shirabu frozed after he spoke the last word, because he heard a soft, angelic voice say the exact same words as himself. At the same time. 

The second-year slowly turned his head towards Semi, who was also looking at him. Both faces heated up vigorously as Semi opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. 

Shirabu was still trying to process what happened when they had a moment of silence. "O-oh thanks Kenjirou-" Semi spoke up, but immediately clapped his hands over his mouth in shock. Shirabu's eyes widdened at the sound of his first name.

"S-sorry Shirabu it suddenly slipped out of my mouth-" Semi's face was getting redder by the minute as he tried to explain the sudden outburst.

"I-it's okay, I don't mind, Eita." Shirabu managed to show a smile to Semi as he continued blushing when he heard Shirabu call his first name.

"Are we interrupting anything?" 

Trying to not show his intense blush, Shirabu looked at Semi's door to see Kawanishi helping to unwrap Goshiki's scarf. 

"H-hello Shirabu-san and Semi-san!" Goshiki brightly greeted the two but Semi could see his kouhai being shy.

"Are you two dating or something?" Semi teased, trying to change the topic.

"W-what u-uh no? We-we just met as Goshiki alighted off the wrong bus, and h-he was cold so I offered him my scarf-" Kawanishi fumbled with his words and with the scarf he just unwrapped. 

It turns out 'Goshiki's scarf' was actually Kawanishi's scarf. "Isn't that cute?" Shirabu mumbled as he joined the rest.

"You don't say, Shirabu-san! When we came in, it looked like you and Semi-san were about to kiss!" Goshiki exclaimed. 

"I- we- Kenjirou and I were just-" 

"Woahhhh given name basis eh?" Kawanishi nudged Semi playfully. 

So the afternoon was spent exactly as predicted, and Shirabu got an invite from his crush for a date.


End file.
